Turkmenistan
General Information Sunni (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |culture = Turkmeni (Oghuz)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta (until 1950) Constitutional Republic (since 1950) |rank = Kingdom|capital = Köpetdag (437)|tag = TRK|development = Start: 42}} is a Sunni Turkmeni iqta located in the Central Asia region of the Tartary subcontinent and the Khorasan region of the Persia subcontinent, both in the Asia continent; cores arising during 'The First World War' era. The iqta will convert the state religion from Sunni to Secular in 1910, gains its cores on October 27, 1924 and will reform from an iqta to a constitutional republic in 1950. emerges from the Secular on October 27, 1991 bordering fellow Secular countries ( north), Shia countries ( south), Sunni countries ( southeast) and the waters of the Caspian Sea west. The country is on-map to the present day. Bug: Country is a parliamentary republic instead of a constitutional republic. See also: Russia, Iran, Azerbaijan, Turkey, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Afghanistan, Soviet Union Form Turkmenistan * Requirement(s): ** Administrative Technology is at least 78 ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Köpetdag (437), Konjikala (2293), Garagum (438), Ustyurt (443), Mangyshlak (439), Kungrad (2430) and Mary (445) * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change country to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1910) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Turkmen Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +20.0% Domestic Trade Power ** +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed * Ambition: ** -25.0% Mercenary Cost * Ideas: ** Merv: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Caspian Sea: *** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Karakum Desert: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** President for Life: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Turkmen Tribes: *** +33.0% Available Mercenaries ** Neutral Policy: *** +4.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Cotton Exports: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier Category:Countries Category:Turkmeni countries Category:Oghuz countries Category:Asian countries Category:Secular countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Present Day Category:Soviet Union Category:Formable nations Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:The First World War Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Sunni countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqtas Category:Bugged